makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 4: An Old Love Story
Pillar 4: An Old Love Story (第4柱「an old love story」''Dai 4-hashira「an old love story」'') is the fourth episode of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist anime series. It first aired in Japan on July 28, 2013. Plot Kevin requests William to keep his distance from him now that he is working at Stradford. William is shocked by Kevin's cold demeanor, but acquiesces to his wish. Later that night, William and the dormitory mother, Maria Mollins, confronts three boys who broke a window. The next day, he overhears the boys planning to break into Maria's room to find something to blackmail her with, much to his irritation. While skipping boating lessons, he spots the Head Boy, Nathan Caxton, acting suspiciously around Maria's room. Shortly thereafter, William barges into her room when he heard a crash and finds a magic circle drawn onto the floor. During the boat race, Nathan exposes his identity as a demon to Dantalion and William when he uses his power to save Maria from a broken oar flying in her direction. At night, Sytry informs William that Maria opened a portal from Hell in order to summon a demon to form a contract with it. The demon attempts to attack Maria, but she is then saved by Nathan in his demon form. Dantalion arrives and explains that Nathan's true name is Camio, a half-demon born from a human woman, one of Solomon's pillars, and a candidate for Lucifer's throne. Maria and Camio reminisce over their past and her desire to become a demon when she dies from her lung disease. Dantalion advises Camio to let Maria die as a human rather than becoming a Nephilim. On Maria's suggestion, Camio decides to remain in the school so he will not be alone once she is dead. Before Maria retires from Stradford to enter treatment for her illness, the three boys that broke into her room comes by and apologizes for stealing an old photo of her and Camio. Characters (in order of appearance) *Kevin Cecil *William Twining *Mycroft Swallow *Dantalion *Amon and Mamon *Maria Mollins (only appearance) *Sytry *Nathan Caxton *Isaac Morton *Solomon (flashback) Trivia Gallery Makai Ouji EP4 (145).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (168).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (161).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (188).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (202).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (224).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (232).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (238).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (245).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (226).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (252).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (263).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (280).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (292).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (295).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (303).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (302).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (297).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (306).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (318).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (332).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (326).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (333).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (336).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (344).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (349).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (353).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (356).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (367).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (370).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (376).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (384).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (388).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (396).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (400).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (408).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (407).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (423).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (432).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (438).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (442).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (445).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (446).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (456).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (472).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (480).jpg Makai Ouji EP4 (493).jpg Category:Anime Episodes